Raving: Hostage Situations are fun
by This Annoying Shit
Summary: What happens when I get into the Black order? I turn Tyki into a little kid and take him hostage! Ah, how laughable it is I also draw on Kanda's face, play princess with Allen, and Grope Lavi and Lenalee! Yay r&r. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

Raving: Hey~ So, I'm like, throwing MYSELF into this fic.

Everyone: WHAT?

Raving: Yep, and I do NOT own D Gray Man, sadly. If I did, so much yaoi and fanservice!*drools*

Kanda: This is going to be hell.

Raving: Shut up mister "The only word in my personal dictionary is Soba".

Kanda: Isn't the only word in your dictionary "Gooses"?

Raving: Whatever. -_-

* * *

"RAVING, SHUT UP." I blinked, staring akwardly at Kanda, who was sitting next to me, trying to read a book.

"But I'm playing Silent Hill..." I whined. The warrior sent me a glare.

"The characters can not hear you." He snapped. I scoffed, annoyed. Pausing my game, i put my hands on my hips and pouted.

"I think they can!" I said, looking at him. Kanda "Che'd" at me before returning to his book. I was so annoyed with this, I decided to do something unorthodox.

"_Before we start to play this game, let's get the rules out of the way._" I sang, smirking as Kanda's face lit up. He looked away, a furious crimson. "_Its you, it's you, that makes me want to move. Before I start to dance, I need to get my passport stamped, it's you, it's you, who makes me want to move._" At that moment, i chose to stand in front of Kanda, my short hair pinned by two clips. He got a nosebleed and passed out, making me smirk. I pulled out a red pen and doodled on Kanda's face, my tongue sticking out childishly. Once I was done, I turned off my game and walked away. Once out of the room, I walked down the hall way. who to bother next? Possibly Allen, or maybe Lavi. Bookman might hit me, and Krory's a wuss. Lenalee would probably have me help her and Komui would probably try to get her away from me (NOT MY FAULT THAT THE FIRST DAY I WAS AT THE BLACK ORDER, I TRIPPED AND GROPED LENALEE! NOT MY FAULT!). Reever was boring to me, Jerry was a super fag, Miranda's a klutz, no way am I going to even TRY to see what was going on in the Noah's Ark. Well, what the hell, I can easily piss off Jasdero and David. Tyki's fun to mess with. NO WAY IN HELL am I going near Rhode. Sheryl is a priss. The earl... Yeah, sure. Jumping up, i used my awesomely sharp and wicked dangerous nails to open a wormhole to the Noah's Ark. I am NEVER telling anyone about my ability, they'd take advantage of it. I appeared in the Noah's ark and smirked. Pulling out a few homemade bombs, I threw them intoo the air, watching as they exploded around the bickering Noah's. I watched and waited for the dust to clear, and stared at what I saw. They were all little kids. Tyki turned to look at me, and I was frozen there. My jaw was touching the ground, I was in so much shock at what just happened.

"What did you do? Can you reverse it?" Tyki asked desperately, his voice coming out like the cute, squeaky little kid voices. I immediately ran over and glomped him. He was probably the only one TRULY turned into a little kid. Rhode was still a kid, Jasdero and David were just preteens, The Earl, he didn't change, and everyone else turned into teens. I opened a worm hole back to the Black Order, giving the peace sign.

"HOSTAGE SITUATION!" I yelled, jumping through the hole with the little kid version of Tyki.

* * *

"WHERE IS SHE?" Kanda demanded, running down the hall towards my room. I currently had Tyki in a cute little white dress-like thing with a ribbon tied around the portugese's neck, holding the collar there. He burst into my room, earning a demonic glare from me.

"You are disturbing my happy time. Leave." I growled, making him freeze. His eyes then landed on Tyki, who was seated in my lap. Tyki looked up at him and they stared at each other for a while.

"Wha-"

"Hostage situation with an adorable little Tyki-pon~" I said, smirking at him devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2

Raving: Hey~ So, I'm like, back. My hand is stressed.

Kanda: Why? Draw to much?

Raving: Exactly.

Crimson: I draw a lot too!

Raving and Kanda: GO AWAY CRIMSON!

Crimson: Oh, wrong account. Bye~!

Raving: ...on with the story...?

* * *

Tyki blinked. He was royally lost. He'd been walking with Raving, only to get seperated somehow, and now, he was currently trying to find the young teen. He didn't want to be lost here.

(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻

I ran through the halls, freaking out.

"TYKI! TYKI-KUN, WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled, tripping over something. Turns out I knocked over a finder and tripped over them. Pain. The finder was about to scold me but the demonic look on my face said "DO NOT FUCK WITH ME." I scrambled to my feet, running to find Tyki. How far did he get from me? Would the others recognize him? A scream pierced my ears and I recognized it easily.

"TYKI!" I screamed, running in the general direction. When I got there, it turns out that Lavi was there, and Hell, did he remember Tyki. Tyki was busy trying to get away from the red head.

"LAAAAVVVVIIIII!" I bellowed, running at the hammer wielding male. The lock on my face was one of pure death. I garbbed Tyki, jumped up, and landed a kick on the back of Lavi's head, using it as a kick board. I raised one of my hands, ripping a portal and traveling through it. I appeared in the library, scaring everyone. "Not safe!" Was my first reply while I ran out of the room, clutching Tyki to my chest. I slid down the hall, being chased by exorcists and finders.

"R-Raving?" Tyki asked when we ran into a dea end. We were surrounded. It was either fight or hand over Tyki, and no way in hell was I using my portals here. One more option.

"Stay behind me." I muttered to Tyki, setting him down. He did so, clutching my pants leg. "YOU ARE ALL FOOLS TO PICK A FIGHT WITH ME, YOU KNOW! I CAN SLAY YOU ALL WITH A SWIPE OF MY HAND!" Some people laughed, thinking it was a joke while others backed down. I smirked, it grew to the side of my face unnaturally. I slumped my upper going limp and hanging there. The regular white skin I'd obtained had ended up getting darker, turning a frightful red with splashes of black and gray. I stood slightly, my shoulders still hunched. The chuckling that escaped me was a terrifying sound. My hands were now adorned with huge claws, all longer than my arms. "Whose first?" I asked, licking one of my claws. Everyone must've sensed the danger (FINALLY! Morons!) And took off. Me and Tyki stood there before trying not to laugh made us red in the faces. "We are SERIOUSLY screwed."

"Yep." Wa sthe first thing out of tyki. An dit was true.


	3. Chapter 3

Raving: Tyki~~ We are royally screwed in this. But a little look into the future!

Tyki: True. And yes, let us look into the future that you have planned.

Raving: I'll be making an entirely different story, like this one, only it TYKI who gets to be the grown up~

Tyki: You just came up with that now, huh?

Raving: Nah, a few days ago.

* * *

Tyki and I atood in front of Hevlinska. She looked us over, Tyki who was cowering behind my leg, and me, who was still in Nightingale.

"Raving," She sighed, "What is this form again?"

"Nightingale, ma'am." I said, looking away. I rubbed one of my red, gray, and black spotted arms. It was kinda itchy.

"Alright, and the claws are for?" She started.

"Opening dimensional shortcuts that allow me to transport myself in a quick yet quite painful experience." I explained.

"Painful?" "You get ripped down molecule by molecule in the process." "Ah." "And that is Tyki Mikk?" "Yes Ma'am." I said, resting a hand gently on little Tyki's head, being wary of my claws. He looked up at me, and I could tell he knew we were in more trouble than we believed.

"Raving, you and Tyki could be executed by the other exorcists because of what you are doing. You understand this, correct?" Hevlinska asked.

"Yes, ma'am. But allow me to explain." I pleaded, looking at her through the light colored locks of my beige-red hair. Hevlinska seemed to consider it, but I didn't think she would bother. "Ma'am," I said, interupting her thoughts, "Punish me! Tyki-pon never did anything, it was I who went to the Noah's ark, I turned him into a child and brought him back here. Do what you wish of me, but leave my friend out of it!" I screamed the last part angrily at Hevlinska, startling the other people on the platform with me. The others were Allen and Kanda.

"Friend?" Hevlinska asked. I paled.

"Yes..." I said, looking down. Everyone was shocked, probably most of all was Tyki when I just collapsed onto the floor, my face hidden within the confines of my hands. He sat in front of me, watching as my body was wracked with sobs. It was a pitiful sight indeed. "I'm so sick of being a rolling girl... so sick of being Nightingale... WHY CAN'T I BE NORMAL AS WELL? WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANYONE TO LEAN ON LIKE ALL OF YOU? I CAN'T TAKE IT!" I screamed, punching the gorund next to Tyki. Everyone was silent, staring at me.

"You're not alone, You're you, and you have me." I blinked as I was hugged, my face burying into the crook of Tyki's shoulder. I sat there, eyes matery and wide in shock. I started sobbing again, clinging to Tyki sadly, pulling him closer. I stood, picking Tyki up with me, a smile garcing my still watery, reddened face.

"Hiiii..." was all I could manage. "Then... Let's blow this joint." And we did.

(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻(ﾉ ಠ益ಠ)ﾉ ┻━┻

"TYKI~ I'm home~" I called, smiling as Tyki stood there. He'd reverted back to his normal age in a month or so.

"Welcome home, Raving." He said, smiling. I stuck my tongue out stupidly, making him chuckle and roll his eyes. "Encounter any exorcists?"

"Two. Allen and Lavi. They couldn't tell it was me." I said, throwing some of my long red hair behind my shoulder. It had grown, and now it needed to be brushed for twenty mnutes after I woke up. At least Tyki helped with that. Tyki laughed at that. I smirked and brushed the hair from the stigmata on his forehead. A soft smile graced my lips and I stuck my tongue out again, this time further, revealing a strangely placed stigmata on my tongue. It turns out that Nightingale is actually my other form besides my white and black form. I heard a knock at the door, walking over. My eyes widened at what I saw through the peep hole. It was

* * *

DUNDUNDUN! IT IS A CLIFFHANGER! LE GASP! What do you guys think it is?


	4. AUTHORS NOTE! IMPORTANT! READ!

Raving: Hi guys... *looks away*

Tyki: Go on.

Raving: Hey, I'M FREAKING TRYING! *sighs* Look. I won't continue this story. I forgot where I was going with this.

Tyki: And how.

Raving: BUT!

Tyki: Oh god, what?

Raving: Some time in the future, there will be an even BETTER VERSION of this story! So no worries.

Tyki: O0o NOOOO!

Raving: SHUT. UP. Now, as for a couple other stories I will not continue, but WILL remake, are You know demons, let's get married, and that's it. Ciao.


End file.
